


You a beast, you know that I like that (your skin)

by concupiscentia



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: A very sadistic jinyoung but when is jinyoung not sadistic lmao, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom!JB, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill-in for a prompt received at curiouscat.me: "jinyoung spanking and rimming jaebum who's tied up and blindfolded"</p><p>It was much longer than I first intended, lmao. Now I don't know if that is my thirsty self or the thirsty self of my Jinyoung muse, but hey 3k words worth of smut for free yay</p><p>Also appreciate the bottom JB, I'm telling ya'll we don't have enough bottom JB in this fandom, specially in JJP fics. I NEED IT, let's spread the JB taking it in the butt love <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	You a beast, you know that I like that (your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill-in for a prompt received at curiouscat.me: "jinyoung spanking and rimming jaebum who's tied up and blindfolded"
> 
> It was much longer than I first intended, lmao. Now I don't know if that is my thirsty self or the thirsty self of my Jinyoung muse, but hey 3k words worth of smut for free yay
> 
> Also appreciate the bottom JB, I'm telling ya'll we don't have enough bottom JB in this fandom, specially in JJP fics. I NEED IT, let's spread the JB taking it in the butt love <3

The door closes behind them, a not so strange melody playing inside the bedroom – who put it on? Either way, Jinyoung is quick to press the slight bigger body against the wooden frame, pulling the air out of the older’s lungs.

It goes down from there.

“Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough.” It’s English, he never ever says anything in English.

Jinyoung’s breath hitches, his body heat increasing as if he suddenly had a fever, Jaebum’s voice sounding like honey drips from it, but with a spiciness that would taste strange into one’s tongue, but it’s not his mouth he use to hear, of course; the combination has his already hard cock to throb harder inside his skinny jeans, his arms that are encircled around Jaebum’s torso tighten and bring him impossibly closer while Jinyoung leans in to leave a few love bites around that beautiful neck of his, breathing in his cologne.

“You can be sure that is something I won’t do.” Even though he has on the very back of his thoughts that Jaebum still needs to take care of his back, so he has to be careful yet powerful; how he will do it? He doesn’t know, but Jinyoung is quite positive he will find out while at it. For now, he rocks against Jaebum who’s doing the same, feeling the equal hard cock against his. It’s so hot when he groans lowly into his ear, his fingers entangled onto the hair at the back of his head. Jinyoung wants to push him into bed, shred all those clothes and fuck the older onto the mattress for the next hours, but he can’t.

He has things to do, things he promised to himself he would do.

And that Jaebum will like.

“But before anything else.” It’s totally regrettable, but it’ll be worth it. Jinyoung as careful as he can be disentangles himself from the older by pushing him against the bed, not too hard as to hurt his back or head though – and smirks at it, licking his slightly reddish lips (earned color by the recent make out session) while observing Jaebum’s confused yet annoyed face; silencing him before he has the opportunity to talk. “Shhh,” he puts his index finger against his own lips “I have a surprise.” So he watches Jaebum to swallow whatever he was ready to say, choosing to equally watch his lover while walking across the bed and messing with the bag he brought from korea until he took what he wanted, that is, two ties.

Two ties? For what?

“What are you thinking about?” Jaebum took the time to try normalizing his breath, yet getting relaxed against the cottony mattress, each forearm supporting his upper body while he moved further on the bed.

“Can’t you really think about anything?” Jinyoung moves carefully, what you would picture as a predator getting closer to a prey, but rather having a much better intention of course. Either way, that made Jaebum’s cock jump inside his underwear. “And I even said you’re quick-witted before.” Jinyoung jumps on the bed and straddles the other, chuckling a bit.

Jaebum has little time to understand the situation as it is, and only when Jinyoung is ready to proceed, he gets it and groans almost loudly. “Oh fuck, yes.”

Jinyoung chuckles wickedly at his partner’s reaction when finally understands the situation, and only then he reaches for Jaebum’s wrist to work one of the ties around it so then he can proceed to do the same on the headboard of the bed, which is followed by a low growl coming from the person underneath him; coincidentally his cock is pressed against Jaebum’s as he has stretched a little to reach the headboard. Jinyoung loves that sound. “Already wetting your pants?”

“I will fucking—” Jaebum is interrupted by Jinyoung’s hand, as the other pressed Jaebum’s free one against the bed.

“If you’re a good boy, then I will let you have this other free. Deal?”

Jaebum is quite annoyed, and hornier than ever. He doesn’t know why, but _this kinky Jinyoung_ is just too much to handle and even being annoyed, wanting to do something about it, he has no strength to do so. When Jinyoung commands, he _commands_ and there’s no denying he can’t do anything about that, except obey. He isn’t exactly the masoquist type, not that he doesn’t enjoy his lover’s sadistic side or what he receives from this… much contrary. Whenever Jinyoung feels like tattooing his hands across his ass, Jaebum will be glad to let him do.

Jinyoung senses that the older won’t retaliate, the knowledge he has about Jaebum (that comes from experience) helps a lot on it. He removes his hand from the other’s mouth and smiles quite kittenish, so much evil behind this smile. “Good. Now, where we were at?” With an obvious acting – now it’s Jaebum that knows for experience – Jinyoung opens his mouth with a brief sound of “oh” and leans in to press a soft kiss against his lover’s mouth. “I will need you to turn around, will you?” He would’ve done it himself, but then again Jaebum’s back.

As he finished commanding it, Jinyoung gets off Jaebum and waits by his side, watching as the other rather willingly – and a bit awkwardly while being tied up – turns himself around and lays on his stomach. Jinyoung makes an approval noise, appreciating the curves he sees. “Now why are you so curvy…”

Jaebum, again, bites a reply about _how fucking huge is Jinyoung’s ass compared to his_ but this isn’t the time or the place and they already had quite a time to discuss this – which resulted on an agreement that they both had huge asses. Anyways, the younger finally starts undressing Jaebum, which thankfully didn’t wear anything complicated to be taken off. To help Jinyoung on the task Jaebum lifts his lower body a little, and within a matter of moments off his short shorts go, flying across the bedroom together with the red boxers. As a result his cock bounces off the clothes and hits his lower abdomen, then is trapped against the mattress and his own body.

He is totally exposed, and he can’t find a fuck to give. Instead, Jaebum gets a hold of the tie and supports a little of his weight on his free arm, trying to get on his knees while his face is still buried on the pillow.

Jinyoung probably thought about it.

Jinyoung _did_ think about it.

It’s the main reason why he audibly smirks as watching it, positioning behind Jaebum while he exposed himself for him. The younger can’t help but lick his own lips, taking the time he’s watching to take off his own pants – but only does partially, only so his cock is finally freed from the clothes. “Looks so good. So tasty.”

Jaebum’s cock twitches.

The younger notices.

But he still needs to use the other tie. Why not also blindfold his beautiful hyung? He didn’t mention anything about it. It’s not like it will stop him from moving his hand right? Right. Jinyoung reaches for the other tie and circles it around Jaebum’s head. 

“What is it?” Jaebum protests.

“Shh, didn’t mention anything about blindfolding you.” Jinyoung chuckles and easily ties the fabric, as the older doesn’t impede him from doing so either. So willing… Jinyoung thinks how needy his hyung is to let him do those things like that.

Only when he’s done is that his hands reach for the cheeks to expose Jaebum’s ass hole – he knows the older has prepared himself prior to this, so Jinyoung only leans in and sticks his tongue to the other’s hole, teasingly licking the whole place – Jaebum’s hand tightens around the tie once again, the stubble (result of two days without shaving) scratching around as he has never felt before, and it’s actually so pleasing (he might ask for the other not to shave again when rimming him). Jinyoung attacks on full force after a while playing with Jaebum’s hole, tongue making it’s way inside the older as farther as it could go, Jinyoung’s hands still clasped on each cheek of his hyung’s ass cheeks, separating them to press his mouth between them.

Jaebum almost sees stars, why is Jinyoung so good at it? Why the fuck does his legs almost give in while Jinyoung eats him? He has to bite the pillow not to moan too loud, moving back on the other’s mouth and tongue, trying to ride it – his cock is leaking due to the pleasure, Jaebum is just not ashamed of doing this, of letting the younger know that he thoroughly enjoys how his tongue works around and inside him, even though he muffles most of the potential loud grunts as he bites the pillow even more, the throb on his ears getting stronger as the pressure increases when he try not to be loud.

It’s just too good.

Too good that Jaebum searches for Jinyoung’s tongue when it leaves him.

He moans in protest. He properly moans totally needy. Jinyoung knows him too well, to an extent which Jaebum sometimes become scared, because the younger has him under control easily.

He’s about to protest with proper words when Jinyoung’s hand come across his left ass cheek, quick and powerful, producing a piercing sound. Jaebum bites his lower lip hard, his cock jumps and leaks a little more.

Fuck.

“Oh fuck, how good you look…” Jinyoung makes a sound alike to a deep moan, stroking himself with his free hand while he admires the recently tattooed hand mark on Jaebum’s ass, ready to make it bigger and even redder.

And another slap.

A high pitched moan escapes Jaebum. For the first time, he gets embarrassed.

Jinyoung almost comes right then and there, stopping his hand mid-movement to release his cock. “Fuck, almost came.” Then he chuckles like the sadistic fucker he is, taking the time to finally free himself from the pants he left making a pool at his knees, throwing them aside. The younger leans in slowly to press a kiss to the reddened cheek, heat emanating from it and warming his dried lips, which he licks. “Looks like the right one needs some attention too.”

Jaebum can _hear_ a smirk, even though there’s no sound other than their heavy breathing and shuffling atop the bed, until it’s cut by another powerful slap. _Fuck where this strength comes from and why does it feel so good?_. Is what the older wonders sometimes, but not now, because his thoughts are a complete mess and he needs. He needs Jinyoung so much.

“Just… just… Fuck.” Jaebum can’t utter it, his cock is heavy and he already feels light headed.

To his lucky ass, Jinyoung gets a hold of both of his thighs and helps the older laying down on the bed again, which eases the pressure on his head but not on his cock, quite the contrary, but at least now he can hump the bed. “Just fuck you? I’m afraid I can’t do thi—“

“Don’t worry about my back and put that fucking cock in me.” Oh there goes his temper, it’s a new record Jinyoung has to keep track of that on his memory.

“Why so bossy, you were so compliant just now.” Jinyoung chuckles but settles his cock between the older’s ass cheeks and leans on top of him, making sure most of his weight was on his limbs. He felt Jaebum automatically moving his lower body against him, causing a delicious and slow friction that made Jinyoung moan lowly on his ear, breathing hotly around there before he started, once again, to kiss and suckle on the extension of Jaebum’s beautiful neckline. “Sure but,” Jinyoung presses a soft peck to Jaebum’s lips as he turns his head. “If you feel any pain, really, tell me. Don’t want you to be away from us much more and the reason be me.”

Jaebum’s heart aches, but in such a good way. He doesn’t need to feel any of this passion, he just needs to be fucked, why is Jinyoung like that?

The weight leaves him, and he hears footsteps – obediently not taking off his blindfold – assuming his lover went to get lube, because there’s a shuffling sound before a pop one comes, followed by more footsteps and the bed deepening, which means Jinyoung is back and ready to action.

The gelid liquid drips between his ass cheeks, his hole contracts due to the difference in temperature, Jaebum’s breath hitches. “Sorry.” Jinyoung chuckles to it, but reaches for Jaebum’s entrance and teases around with his index finger, getting the older relaxed before penetrating him with it. Jinyoung takes his time, he surely does, because he enjoys how Jaebum mewls at it both wanting him to rush but also liking the slow stroke the pad of the younger’s finger give to his prostate. A second finger follow in easily, Jaebum is relaxed and humping against the bed, moaning lowly as biting the pillow again, making Jinyoung’s fingers get swallowed to the knuckles.

Fuck this is beyond hot.

Jinyoung adds a third finger, what makes Jaebum a bit uncomfortable but managing to still move against them. He will cum if the younger doesn’t hurry that shit up, but he doesn’t seem to care about that as those same three digits go in and out slowly, loosening the tight muscle ring.

It’s a relief – and a pity – when those said fingers leave him. What surprised him is that Jinyoung already has lubed up his dick, and how he can tell? Said dick is being lightly slapped between his ass cheeks, right onto his loosened hole.

“You get to choose the position today. What will it be?”

Jaebum groans out of frustration, he can’t think straight how the fuck Jinyoung wants him to choose position in these conditions? He then, with all the sanity is still has, gets on all four to sit on his legs.

“Take this damn thing off my eyes and sit down.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung is the one that obeys now, gladly even because he knows by experience Jaebum will ride him.

But still, how rare is that?

Jinyoung first moves to sit down in front of the older so he can take the tie off Jaebum’s face, and the sight that the later has in magnificent. Jinyoung’s cock is so swollen, neglected even. Jinyoung helps the other climbing on his lap, so he can untie his wrist.

It’s automatic how Jaebum throws both his arms around the younger’s shoulders to give him a passionate and needy kiss, making their cocks rub against each other whilst the kiss is prolonged.

Prolonged to the extent of Jaebum managing to lift himself, Jinyoung’s positioning his own cock straight as holding it’s base to confer support, so then the older slowly sits on Jinyoung, who swallows all of his throaty moans, the connection between their lips cut a few times while the older went further down, nails scratching at the back of Jinyoung’s neck. The stretch burning so good, the throbbing of Jinyoung’s dick as his walls clenched around him, he couldn’t hold the loud moan. “Fuck, yes.”

Jinyoung doesn’t care about the noise, because he’s also being vocal, even if a little lower than his partner. His hand left the base of his cock to hold the other’s waist, the other sneaked around to get a hold of his round ass cheek. Jaebum is tight, really tight. It’s a tight, delicious stroke around his hard-as-rock cock. When he’s all the way in, fuck… He can’t describe. He just leans in and catches Jaebum lips again – not caring about missing those handsome features contorting in pleasure. The older starts circling his hips right away, feeling full and right – this also is indescribable. He’s eager and cannot care less about it, rocking up and down as soon as he felt himself loosened to Jinyoung’s thickness.

The pace is increases quite fast, because Jaebum lost his patience been a while and, as he said – he likes it rough (even if, when Jinyoung wants to do it slow and passionate, he manages to pull out the loudest grunts off him). As his whole weight is slammed down the slapping noise is quite loud too, can Jinyoung ask for anything hotter than that? No.

Maybe Jaebum sucking his cock with the biggest deer eyes.

But no this is certainly hotter. His mouth opens, but the sounds are all dying right at the exit of his throat, not allowing himself to be too vocal or loud. He wants to hear Jaebum, his sweet voice mixed with pleasure and sheer desire. He slaps both of his hands onto the older’s ass, grabbing them tightly as his heels dig the mattress – Jinyoung readies himself to thrust up and meet Jaebum halfway through his moves. The result of this is the one above him letting out another embarrassing high pitched moan – by this time his prostate is so being abused. Jaebum wraps one of his hands around his own leaking cock, stroking it desperately.

It’s kind of a messy kiss with all the movements going on, but they kiss and do it passionately, swallowing each other’s pleasure noises. The bed, of course, creaks a little here and there and they slam into each other.

Jaebum will not last longer than that, and between kisses and bounces, his cock spills warm cum right into Jinyoung’s torso. The later makes sure to swallow each and every of Jaebum’s loud grunts, barely being able to hold himself as his hyung’s walls tighten around him, massaging his dick as tightly as when it first went in, body shaking from the sheer pleasure. 

Fuck.

So hot. He remembers. Jaebum cumming, it’s the hottest thing indeed.

Jaebum will have to ride that orgasm alone because Jinyoung has to be quick and take his cock out, beating it to release and aiming right into Jaebum’s torso.

Now it’s Jaebum’s turn to swallow each and every of Jinyoung’s grunts.

The younger spills quite much, his body trembling just as the older’s did just now. Jaebum wrap his hand around the younger’s, helping his stroke himself until the last drop of cum spills out.

Suddenly, he drops himself onto Jinyoung and collapses on him, still totally awake.

“You hurt me.”

Jinyoung’s almost bliss state is cut right then.

“Why didn’t you tell me to sto-“

“I mean, I hurt myself for being too greedy and not taking my time. It’s not like I won’t be able to still dance though.”

The younger understand and chuckles. “Fuck I thought I had hurt your back. Next time remember that’s indeed a dick and do not drop fast like you did.”

“Do not care.” Jaebum whispers, kissing up his lover’s neck and smelling his sex scent. Great, heady. He himself probably smells the same way to Jinyoung, but he just wants this right now before taking a deserved shower.

Jaebum feels hands caressing his back.

Jinyoung’s.

“I was missing you so much.”

“And I thought I was the one that got too sappy after sex. Let’s just shower.”

“I swear I will never again say any—“

Jaebum kisses the words out of Jinyoung’s mouth who melts into it and gives up whatever else he was going to say.

Maybe he can be his savage self after as revenge.


End file.
